1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus operable to process scanned image data.
2. Description of Related Art
When a printer photocopies a front side image of an original, “traces of an image on the back side of the original” are sometimes also reproduced in the copy, which is a phenomenon where a back side image of the original is slightly printed on a print medium.
An art for preventing such a duplication of the see-through back side image is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-80152 (hereinafter, referred to as Document 1), for example.
Document 1 scans one side of an original having images on both sides, performs a classification of image data including see-through back side images transparent from the other side of the original into character areas, dot pattern areas and non-dot non-character areas, and reduces or removes the see-through back side images by increasing the screen ruling in low concentration portions in the non-dot non-character areas so as to reduce the print density of the low density portions.